Appuyez pour ajouter de l'action
by OFBJOe
Summary: Dans un square où rien ne se passe jamais vraiment, le manager des SHINee les amène manger. Que signifie ce bouton rouge trônant au milieu de la place, mis en valeur par une pancarte au message éloquent?


Ceci est la suite de _Téléphone. _Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas et le concept est tiré d'une publicité trouvée sur Youtube. Laissez-moi vos commentaires, très chers lecteurs!

* * *

_**«Appuyez pour ajouter de l'action»**_

— Votre idée est vraiment très bonne, Gyeongshik, meilleur que celle de nos experts marketing.

— Vous pensez que ça peut marcher?

— Oui, je crois que ce serait vraiment efficace. Ce sera un peu compliqué pour la logistique, mais le résultat en vaudra largement la peine. Dans quelques semaines, tout sera près. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Évidemment, ce nouveau concept n'était pas prévu dans le contrat initial, vous devrez donc en avertir les SHINee, leur expliquer leur rôle…

— Ça va de soi.

Le manager répéta pour lui-même.

— Ça va de soi.

Ça allait de soi qu'il n'allait pas les prévenir.

* * *

— Bon, les SHINee, je vous invite à déjeuner, chantonna Gyeongshik en montant dans la voiture.

Son annonce fut bien accueillie. Les cinq idoles avaient travaillé très fort les semaines précédentes, sacrifiant leurs jours de congé pour mettre au point la chorégraphie de leur prochaine chanson phare et retravailler le concept de leur prochain clip. De plus, comme ils revenaient d'une séance d'enregistrement qui avait duré tout l'avant-midi et que leurs ventres grognaient comme des rottweilers, les cinq garçons se disaient qu'effectivement, ils méritaient ce déjeuner. Le manager donna ses directives au chauffeur et la voiture s'ébranla dans la bonne humeur. Onew glissa le plus subtilement possible la proposition de manger du poulet, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant familial dans un quartier calme et paisible. Avec des vedettes, il vaut mieux éviter les foules. Profitant de la belle température de juin, tous six s'installèrent sur la terrasse et attendirent leurs commandes.

— Hey, c'est quoi ça? demanda Taemin en donnant un coup de coude à Jonghyun.

— Quoi « ça »? répliqua Jong.

— Là-bas, le truc au milieu du square.

Le restaurant donnait effectivement sur un carré de dallage bordé de quatre rues étroites agrémentées d'énormes pots à fleurs. Pratiquement en face d'eux, une pancarte fléchée pointant un gros bouton rouge sur un piédestal rayé affichait les mots « appuyez pour ajouter de l'action ».

— Je ne sais pas. Probablement un gag de quelque sorte, commenta Minho.

— « Appuyez pour ajouter de l'action »! gloussa Onew. Ils attendent probablement de voir combien de personnes vont tomber dans le panneau.

— Je suis curieux, et si l'on allait voir, proposa Key en se levant.

— Je te suis, affirma Jong en se levant à son tour. Manager, ça vous dérange si…

— Non, aucun problème. Je vais attendre les plats ici, allez vous amuser.

— Bon, alors allons-y.

Jonghyun et Key s'éclipsèrent. Après un bref échange de regards, les trois autres les suivirent. Gyeongshik, le sourire aux lèvres, les suivit des yeux.

* * *

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Demanda Kibum en tournant autour du bouton.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a des caméras cachées, lança Onew.

— Je n'en vois pas, opposa Taemin, quoiqu'il y a tellement de places où elles pourraient être cachées que c'est dur à juger.

— Ça pourrait également être une sculpture d'art moderne. Il n'y a pas l'air de se passer grand-chose au quotidien ici, d'où le concept cynique d'ajouter de l'action, réfléchit Minho.

— « Ajouter de l'action » mon œil, fanfaronna Jonghyun. Voyez! J'appuis et…

Une sirène résonna alors qu'une ambulance tournait le coin à pleine vitesse.

— … rien… ne se passe?...

L'ambulance s'immobilisa devant un immeuble à logement et deux ambulanciers sortirent en trombe. Un homme traînant un homme sans connaissance émergea de l'immeuble, l'échappant presque son fardeau dans les escaliers.

— Oh Seigneur! lâcha Onew.

Les paramédics agrippèrent l'inconscient, le déposèrent rudement sur une civière et le poussèrent dans l'ambulance. L'autre homme rentra dans l'immeuble. La porte arrière de l'ambulance étant mal fermée lorsqu'elle démarra, la civière roula hors du véhicule, évitant de peu un cycliste.

— C'est pas vrai! Bégaya Taemin.

L'incident commençait à rameuter les curieux. L'ambulance s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Le conducteur de l'ambulance ouvrit brusquement sa porte, le cycliste la heurta et fit une chute vertigineuse.

— Mais c'est pas possible, se dit Jonghyun en se précipitant en aide au cycliste.

Le cycliste le remercia, vociféra des injures à l'adresse du paramédic qui déjà s'avançait vers la civière au milieu de la rue, et se jeta sur l'ambulancier de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Quelle bagarre! Le cycliste trouva le moyen d'arracher la chemise du paramédic, dévoilant un impressionnant tatouage plutôt morbide, avant de se faire envoyer par terre par un large coup de pied.

— Hé oh! Attendez!

Minho se précipita dans la mêlée, tentant de séparer les deux combattants. Entre-temps, l'homme de la civière s'était réveillé, relevé et jeté sur le deuxième paramédic avant que celui-ci ne puisse rejoindre son collègue. Une véritable bagarre générale!

— C'est complètement surréaliste! Bégaya Onew en suivant des yeux une fille en bikini rouge traversant tranquillement la scène d'un chaos indescriptible sans même sourciller.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! Demanda Taemin, paniqué.

— COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE SACHE?! Hurla Key, trop hystérique pour avoir remarqué la fille en moto.

C'est alors qu'une fourgonnette noire dévala la rue opposée et freina brutalement derrière l'ambulance, faisant crisser ses pneus. Une voiture de police, les gyrophares allumés et la sirène beuglant à tue-tête, la suivit et freina devant l'ambulance alors qu'un véhicule de l'escouade tactique déboulait sur le square par la rue opposée. La fourgonnette noire et l'ambulance étaient cernées.

Des hommes en complet émergèrent de la fourgonnette noire, pistolet au poing, et commencèrent à tirer vers la voiture de patrouille. Les policiers et l'unité SWAT rétorquèrent.

— WAA! MINHO, JONGHYUN! Hurla Taemin

Jonghyun, un peu en retrait, courut se cacher derrière un immense pot à fleurs. Mihno, pris dans la mêlée, se précipita derrière l'ambulance en espérant être à l'abri des balles. Key Taemin et Onew se tassèrent tant bien que mal derrière le petit piédestal, observant la scène d'un œil horrifié.

Les détonations des armes résonnaient dans le square. Le public agité se tenait à distance. Un homme en complet s'écroula, du sang maculant sa chemise. Un homme en complet et l'ambulancier ayant encore sa chemise poussèrent l'homme de la civière dans la camionnette noire. L'autre ambulancier se réfugia dans son véhicule et le cycliste s'engouffra dans la voiture de patrouille. Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, le camion de l'unité SWAT, la voiture de police, la fourgonnette noire et l'ambulance s'enfuirent en cahotant sur la chaussé inégale, ne laissant de cette scène de chaos qu'un vélo renversé, une chemise d'ambulancier et un cadavre sur la chaussée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'était le bouton? Demanda Onew hagard, son cœur se débattant dans sa poitrine.

— MERDE, C'ÉTAIT UNE FUSILLADE! ON ÉTAIT EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UNE FUSILLADE! Hurla Key cramponné à l'épaule du leader, les larmes aux yeux.

— C'était un enlèvement? MINHO-HYUNG, JONGHYUN-HYUNG, vous allez bien?

Jonghyun tourna la tête à l'appel de son cadet. Seigneur, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie! Minho, recroquevillé au pied du mur de l'immeuble, fit signe qu'il allait bien, se releva et voulut rejoindre ses amis.

Il fut coupé par une équipe de football américain, armurée et casquée sortant de l'immeuble au pas de course. Parfaitement synchronisés, ils ramassèrent le cadavre et le ramenèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble alors que la motocycliste en bikini repassait au milieu du square, insensible à toute cette commotion.

Dès que le dernier footballeur eut refermé la porte de l'immeuble et que la motocycliste eut tourné le coin, une énorme banderole se déploya, couvrant la quasi-totalité du la surface de l'immeuble.

_« Votre dose quotidienne d'action. »_

_« Chaîne spécialisée X »_

_« Nous connaissons l'action. »_

Silence…

Gloussement…

Minho venait d'allumer. Sa capacité de résistance aux chocs nerveux était pour le moins impressionnante. Oubliant sa frayeur, le rappeur analysa ce qui venait se passer. Le scénario plus grand que nature, le bouton rouge, les footballeurs, la fille en bikini… Toute cette mise en scène avait été planifiée d'une main de maître. Il éclata de rire en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il reçut des trois autres un regard consterné.

— Allons, reprenez-vous! Vous ne voyez pas l'absurdité de tout cela?

Key, fut le second à comprendre, quoique sa réaction, un éclat de rire hystérique additionné de tremblements et de larmes, ressemblait plus à une crise de nerfs qu'à du soulagement.

— Des caméras cachées… Je vais le tuer! murmura la diva entre deux gloussements étranglés.

— Qui? Le responsable de… non… C'est pas vrai! alluma Jonghyun en apercevant le manager, un long sourire satisfait aux lèvres, lui faisant un « coucou » de la main depuis la terrasse du restaurant.

— On a signé un contrat de pub avec cette chaîne de télé il y a un moment, constata Onew sans remarquer la découverte de Jong. Cependant, ce qu'on vient de vivre est assez éloigné des termes convenus. Key, peux-tu décrocher tes griffes de mon épaule, ça fait mal.

— Non.

— Je crois qu'on a quelques mots à dire à monsieur le manager, statua Taemin, passablement énervé.

* * *

— Vos plats sont arrivés, les accueillit Gyeongshik.

— Non merci, on a pas très faim, refusa Taemin acide.

— Vous! l'accusa Key à demi-mot.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Impressionnant, fit remarquer Minho. Le faux sang, les balles à blanc, les véhicules, les costumes, les acteurs, toute la logistique… À la fois on s'y serait cru et à la fois c'était complètement invraisemblable si l'on s'attarde aux faits deux secondes.

— J'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai dû changer quelques clauses du contrat, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

— C'était une mascarade depuis le début? demanda Key.

— Oui. Théoriquement, j'aurais du vous prévenir, mais… non. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, lança gaiement le manager en enfournant une bouchée de viande.

— Vengeance? Releva Minho. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on… Ah…

— Quoi? Quoi, quoi, quoi? se frustra Jonghyun.

— Vous vous souvenez, il y a quelques semaines, à cinq heures du matin?...

— Nooon… lâcha Taemin, incrédule.

— Si si. Minho à visé juste.

— Mais c'est une réponse complètement disproportionnée! Pourquoi une telle mise en scène?

— Pour l'exemple.

Gyeongshik déposa ses baguettes et leur adressa tour à tour un regard mortellement sérieux.

— Rappelez-vous, très cher SHINee, même si je ne suis pas celui qui porte officiellement ce surnom, officieusement, c'est moi le « Tout-Puissant ».

Les SHINee demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Minho éclate de rire.

— J'aime bien votre humour, avoua-t-il en tirant sa chaise. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais les émotions, ça creuse. Bon appétit, manager-hyung.


End file.
